This invention relates to a rigging fitting and, more particularly, to a fitting made up of a unitary metal body of generally rectangular nature which is adapted for use both as a double ended hook and as a carriage hook. As such, it is uniquely universal and versatile in its application.
In logging operations there are numerous applications for a fitting that can mate a rope, terminated with a ferrule or nubbin, to an arch-type hook. Operationally, this allows an operator to use a ferrule, which may easily be field installed, to haul any kind of eye-terminated rope assembly. Up to now, no hook had been able to fulfill this function. It is sometimes desirable to change the interface from ferrule-hook to ferrule-ferrule. This invention also readily adapts to a "double ender"-type arrangement. Compared to hooks that perform a similar function now, this invention has the advantage that it controls the loading of the winchline ferrule such that it does not have a bending moment induced, which causes severely limited rope life at the point of bending.
The details of construction and operation can be seen from the ensuing specification.